1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-transfer device, more particularly to a heat-transfer device capable of fast heat transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional heat-transfer device 1 is shown to be disposed on a heat source 2, such as a central processing unit, and includes a hollow heat-transfer member 11 confining a vacuum sealed chamber 111, and a liquid coolant 12 contained in the vacuum sealed chamber 111. The heat-transfer member 11 includes a base portion 112 having a smooth inner wall surface 1121 in contact with the liquid coolant 12. In use, when the temperature of the heat source 2 rises, the liquid coolant 12 on the smooth inner wall surface 1121 gradually absorbs the heat of the heat source 2 transferred thereto through the base portion 112 and is subsequently vaporized. Through heat exchange between the heat-transfer member 11 and the ambient air, the vapors are condensed back into liquid form. As such, the heat of the heat source 2 can be lowered.
However, since the liquid coolant 12 on the smooth inner wall surface 1121 of the base portion 112 is not localized, the transfer of heat from the heat source 2 to the liquid coolant 12 is not efficient.